XSM: Capítulo 1
by Dark-Lady-Mana
Summary: Bueno, éste es un fan fic, creado con mucho car´ño, aunque las fanáticas de estos 4 estupendos chicos me querrán matar!!!!!, bueno, les explico, Sae soy yo "Sae Matsumoto" y Sasaki una amiga. Los demás personajes son los reales. Podría haber lime e


1º CAPÍTULO  
  
Eran las 12 de la noche, cuando 2 chicas extranjeras pasaban por las frías y obscuras calles de la ciudad de Tokio, en Japón.  
  
-Ahhh!!! , que bueno que ya llegamos!!!, largo viaje, ¿no crees Sae?  
  
-Sí, pero, ¿me puedes decir dónde está ubicado nuestro departamento?  
  
- Faltan como veinte cuadras más.  
  
- ¡¡¿¿Qué??!! no puede ser, Sasaki, ¡¡mira todo el equipaje que llevamos!!, ¡¡¡y mas encima .... está muy cansado por el viaje!!!.  
  
- No, oh. Está muy cerca de aquí, no te preocupes, eres una floja.  
  
De pronto, se oyeron súplicas, el aire se volvía cada vez mas tenso, mientras los disparos fallidos cruzaban el aire a gran velocidad, se sentían caer los cuerpos al suelo, con un gran estruendo. La batalla se llevaba a cabo en el callejón de junto. Las chicas decidieron esconderse detrás de un edificio y ver lo que pasaba.  
  
- Shht!!!- dijo Sasaki a Sae y al gato para que no hicieran ruido.  
  
- Mira Sasaki!!! - dijo Sae en un susurro, en su voz se podía notar un tono de travesura- Son chicos guapos!!! - en su cara tenía expresión de alegría al ver chicos lindos por ahí- pero al parecer, son asesinos.  
  
A lo lejos se podían divisar 5 siluetas de pie y dos en el suelo, al parecer los del suelo estaban muertos, mientras que los otros 5 eran en realidad 4 contra 1.  
  
- Si no quieres morir lenta y dolorosamente, mejor dinos donde tienes los millones robados -dijo una voz fría y grave. Era un tipo alto, de no mas de 20 años, tenía el cabello de color rojo, y sus ojos eran de color violeta, al parecer era muy hábil con su arma, una poderosa katana. Su brazo izquierdo enlazaba el cuello de un tipo alto, muy guapo, mientras que con su brazo derecho sostenía su katana a nivel de la yugular de su rehén.  
  
- No lo haré si tú no haces algo por mí primero -dijo el tipo con un aire sombrío.  
  
- Cuál es tu precio?? - le preguntó el chico pelirrojo sin abandonar su expresión severa ni su tono de voz frío.  
  
- Simplemente pido que TÚ me des un beso en los labios -dijo el tipo relamiéndose. (Gay??)  
  
De repente un joven de no más de 23 años de edad, que en ese preciso momento estaba contemplando la escena, dio un paso adelante. Sus ojos eran verdes, y su deslumbrante cabello era de color miel, detrás de él había dos chicos.  
  
- Eres todo un rompecorazones, mi querido Aya. -dijo el rubio con un tono de burla y travesura.  
  
- Mírame estúpido - dijo el chico llamado Aya, estaba rojo de cólera- ningún hombre será besado por mis labios.  
  
Luego de esto Aya soltó a su rehén, quedando frente a frente, sacó su katana ensangrentada y cortó al tipo por la mitad con gran habilidad mientras los otros tres chicos que estaban ahí se reían a carcajadas al ver como reaccionaba su amigo ante esa propuesta indecente.  
  
Al terminar la batalla los chicos se iban, hacia el lugar de escondite de las niñas, las chicas al ver esto, se murieron de miedo y escaparon corriendo. Por muy pesadas que estuvieran sus maletas, les alcanzaron las energías para correr hasta el departamento.  
  
- Por poco y nos ven!!!! - dijo Sasaki.  
  
Luego de presenciar tan cruel asesinato, lo único que las hizo distraerse fue la decoración, distribución y tamaño del departamento que las familias de ambas habían comprado con anticipación. Estaba muy bonito, pero lo mejor era la habitación de las chicas, en ella había un camarote, dos notebooks de última generación, 2 escritorios, 2 impresoras, 1 televisor, y todo lo que se puedan imaginar, era la habitación más grande que habían visto.  
  
Antes de ir a acostarse pasaron por la cocina a comerse algo, pues era muy tarde y al otro día era su primer día en la nueva escuela. Estaban muy nerviosas ya que en su antigua escuela las habían promovido 3 años, no sabían si sus nuevos compañeros iban a ser gentiles con ellas sabiendo que eran tres años menores.  
  
Esa misma noche, cuando ya estaban acostadas se pusieron a conversar en la habitación:  
  
- Sasaki, realmente fue una pena que el chico ese, Aya, matara al tipo alto. ¿No crees que fue un total desperdicio de carne fresca? - dijo Sae lamentándose.  
  
- No tienes remedio, eres 100% lacha - dijo Sasaki con cara de "¬¬ U "- lo que me preocupa a mí es otra cosa aparte de los chicos, puede que no piense en otra cosa mas que eso durante mucho tiempo, no me sacaré esto de la cabeza tan fácilmente.  
  
- Yo tampoco me podré sacar de la cabeza la batalla entre esos 5 lindos chicos- dijo Sae- y menos la muerte de ese tipo alto, ni siquiera supe su nombre!!!!  
  
- Sin comentarios- dijo Sasaki con cara de ¬¬*  
  
- Ahora dormiré para mañana encontrar mas chicos!!!!........ era broma ^-^ U - se apresuró a decir Sae cuando vio que la expresión de enojo en la cara de Sasaki se acentuaba un poco más.  
  
Pasó la noche, y llegó el primer día de clases, caminaban hacia el colegio:  
  
- QUE BIEN!!!! Hoy es el primer día de clases!!!!!!- gritaba Sae mientras caminaban.  
  
- Sí!!! pero, por favor deja de gritar, que la gente nos está viendo raro, ahora veremos si es que sirve de algo nuestro curso de japonés avanzado po' oye!!!  
  
- Ella po' la agrandaaaaaa!!!!! - dijo Sae con tono burlesco.  
  
Ya habían entrado al colegio, y estaban en la sala de clases:  
  
- Bienvenidas!!!!, pasen por favor!!!, yo soy el profesor Yamazaki titular de este salón. Ellas son las nuevas estudiantes de intercambio, - dijo el profe dirigiéndose al curso- como verán, son mas pequeñas que todos ustedes porque en su antigua escuela fueron promovidas 3 veces *no puedo creerlo * -pensó- espero que las traten como se merecen.  
  
- Buenos días a todos los chicos lindos!!!!- dijo Sae guiñándoles un ojo- Yo soy Sae Matsumoto y vengo desde el extranjero, espero que nos llevemos bien.  
  
- Muy buenos días -dijo Sasaki- soy Sasaki Okamoto.  
  
- Ahí hay dos asientos -dijo el profesor- Matsumoto al lado de Tsukiyono y Okamoto al lado de Matsumoto.  
  
Al llegar a sentarse un chico muy cortés les acercó las sillas:  
  
- Buenos días Okamoto y Matsumoto...  
  
- Buenos días eeeemmm...-dijo Sae.  
  
- Omi Tsukiyono, encantado de conocerlas.  
  
- Gracias Tsukiyono- dijo Sae, mientras Sasaki pensaba *este chico me parece conocido, donde lo he visto??? * * es uno de los tres que estaban con el asesino, al recreo hablaré con Sae*  
  
- Llámame Omi, si no es mucha la molestia  
  
- Entonces tú también llámanos por nuestros nombres -dijo Sae, muy coqueta como de costumbre- ¿cierto Sasaki?  
  
- Eeemm - dijo Sasaki- ..sí, sí, claro.  
  
Terminó la clase y cuando salieron a recreo Sasaki y Sae fueron a conversar sobre Omi debajo de un árbol:  
  
- Ves lo que te digo??? , no hables con él, Omi es un asesino, igual que sus amigos, y peor sería si te enamoras de él.  
  
- Primero que nada -dijo Sae- el pelirrojo es el asesino, sólo lo vimos a él matar al pobre tipo, puede que Omi sólo haya sido un espectador como nosotras, también puede que los otros también hayan sido espectadores, no creo que chicos tan lindos sean asesinos -puso cara de baba.  
  
- Como quieras- dijo Sasaki- tú te arriesgas, yo no.  
  
- Vale la pena intentar ¿no?  
  
Sae estuvo convenciendo a Sasaki todas las clases, hasta que decidió aceptar a Omi como amigo, ya que él era el primero que se les había acercado. Iban caminando por la acera al salir de clases, cuando oyeron la voz de Omi, estaba detrás de ellas y venía con lo que al parecer era su mejor amigo.  
  
- Chicas, esperen!! -Dijo Omi jadeando- aaah!!! hola denuevo, miren..., el......es...mi.....amigo...Ken Hidaka!!!  
  
- Hola Hidaka!!! - dijo Sae- ¿te puedo llamar Ken?  
  
- Como quieras - Ken le sonrió.  
  
Se acercó a Sasaki:  
  
- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?- le dijo poniéndole una mano en la cabeza.  
  
- Soy Sasaki Okamoto, mucho gusto, puedes llamarme Sasaki, en todo caso, no soy tan pequeña.  
  
- Para mí lo eres, una pequeñita con lindo nombre!!! ¿Y tú amiga de Sasaki, como te llamas?  
  
- Ella es Sae -dijo Omi- Sae Matsumoto, las dos son las nuevas alumnas de intercambio de mi grado. Las han promovido 3 veces!!!!!!!, deben ser muy inteligentes!!!!  
  
- Sí- dijo Sae- ese es mi nombre. Mucho Gusto.  
  
- El gusto es mío Sae y Sasaki- dijo Ken poniendo cierto énfasis al decir Sasaki.  
  
- Bueno chicas- dijo Omi- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?, estoy aburrido.  
  
- No sé, no tengo nada que hacer- dijo Sasaki.  
  
- Yo tampoco- dijo Sae.  
  
- Oye Ken!!! -dijo Omi gritando de emoción- ¡¿Por qué no las llevamos a la florería?!, así conocerán a los chicos!!!  
  
- Muy buena idea Omi- dijo Ken.  
  
Omi se acercó a las chicas con aire sombrío, (por cierto, las chicas no habían escuchado los gritos de Omi) las empujaba de los hombros para que avanzaran diciéndoles:  
  
- No se preocupen chicas, esto les gustará!!!!- dijo sonriente. - ¡¡Está bien Omi!! -dijo Sae feliz.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la florería las chicas gritaron de emoción.  
  
- Aquí trabajamos- dijo Ken a Sasaki.  
  
- Eres florista?? - dijo Sae a Omi.  
  
- Corrección, somos floristas, los 4, ahora verás a los demás- dijo Omi.  
  
Cuando entraron a la florería vieron un ambiente rodeado de flores, y entre las flores, se divisaban dos cabezas, una rubia y una pelirroja.  
  
- Oops!!!-le dijo Sasaki a Sae en secreto- esto no me huele bien.  
  
- Cálmate y sonríe- dijo Sae a su amiga.  
  
- ¿Qué les pasa chicas? - dijo Ken.  
  
- Nada, nada- dijo Sasaki.  
  
Luego de dieron cuenta que el chico rubio estaba frente a ellas, era el burlesco de la otra noche.  
  
- Que bien!!! Que hermosas y jóvenes chicas haz traído Omi!!!! -Dijo el rubio prendiendo un cigarrillo  
  
- Tú nunca cambias Yôhji- dijo Ken.  
  
- Yo soy Yôhji, ¿Cómo te llamas preciosa? - dijo Yôhji a Sae fumándose el cigarrillo poseramente.  
  
- Eh.Sae.Sae Matsumoto, mucho gusto Yôhji. -dijo Sae con una cara entre ^^U y atontamiento temporal.  
  
- Que lindo nombre tienes!!! Y tú, ¿Cómo te llamas nena? -dirigiéndose a Sasaki.  
  
- Mi nombre es Sasaki Okamoto. Un placer.  
  
- El placer es mío al tener a estas dos hermosas damas aquí en la florería. Déjenme decirles que hoy se ven... -Yôhji no alcanzó a terminar cuando una voz grave lo interrumpió.  
  
- ......que hoy se ven muy hermosas...., Por favor Yôhji, no empieces con lo mismo de siempre. -dijo la voz con un tono burlesco y muy frío.  
  
- Aya!!!, ven a saludar a las chicas -dijo Yôhji- no hay que ser descortés con las chicas lindas como ellas.  
  
El chico se puso de pie , era el asesino pelirrojo. Las chicas se carcomían de miedo al verlo, los demás eran muy gentiles, pero, él era frío, despiadado y tenía cara de pocos amigos.  
  
- Aya Fujimiya -dijo el chico muy fríamente.  
  
- Mucho gusto - dijo Sasaki- soy Sasaki Okamoto y ella es Sae Matsumoto  
  
- Ah, bienvenidas. - su voz sonaba sarcástica y todavía su tono era frío.  
  
- Tomen chicas -dijo Yôhji al mismo tiempo que le regalaba a cada una, una Orquídea - es una muestra de mi afecto, aunque creo que estas flores no superan su belleza. - Gracias -dijo Sae con cara de "no me vas a engrupir"  
  
Se acercaba la hora en que la multitud de chicas llegaba a la florería a ver a los konekos. Sólo quedaban algunos minutos, cuando a Ken se le ocurrió una idea para tener días tranquilos:  
  
- Chicos!!! Escúchenme!!! -dijo Ken a los otros tres con una expresión traviesa en la cara. ¿Quieren un día tranquilo?  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres Ken? -pregunto Sasaki algo confundida.  
  
- Espera, les explico chicas. -dijo Omi- Desde hace tiempo que todos los días la florería se llena de chicas escandalosas, que vienen a vernos. Eso no nos gusta mucho y desde hace tiempo que estamos ideando un plan para que esto termine. ¿Cuál es tu plan Ken?  
  
- Primero, necesito que ustedes dos colaboren con el plan -dijo Ken dirigiéndose a las 2 chicas.  
  
- Bueno, está bien Ken -dijo Sae.  
  
- Segundo, tendrán que hacerse pasar, Sae por la novia de Omi y Sasaki por mi novia. Luego anunciaremos los falsos noviazgos y las chicas ya no nos molestarán mas porque ellas nos quieren de novios. ¿Les parece chicos y chicas?  
  
- Está bien -dijo Omi sonrojado.  
  
- De acuerdo -dijo Sae sin poder mirar a Omi a los ojos por causa de la vergüenza.  
  
- Emmm, no creo, no te conozco mucho -dijo Sasaki.  
  
- Sasaki, por favor, dame tiempo, pero, necesito que nos ayudes ¿si? -dijo Ken arrodillado.  
  
- Está bien, pero levántate, por favor -dijo Sasaki a Ken.  
  
- ¡Siiiiii! - exclamó Ken.  
  
- Objeción -dijo Yôhji- ES INJUSTO!!!!, yo quiero chicas!!!, ¿por qué me quitan esa oportunidad de tener a miles de chicas frente a mi?  
  
- ¡Yôhji! - dijo Aya rojo de cólera- esas chicas son fastidiosas, no las quiero aquí!!!  
  
- Está bien, -dijo Yôhji- pero sólo por hoy.  
  
- ¡NOOOOO! -dijo Aya enojado.  
  
- Bueno, bueno, te haré caso -dijo Yôhji cabizbajo.  
  
Como de costumbre, y a la misma hora de siempre, la tienda se llenó de chicas revoltosas, que estaban obsesionadas con los 4 konekos, pero luego, por sobre todos los chillidos eufóricos de chicas alborotadas, se escuchó un grito de voz grave:  
  
- Escuchen todas!!!!! - gritó Aya, olvidando su frase típica   
  
- Tengo algo que decirles -dijo Ken- Sasaki, Sae, acérquense por favor.  
  
Las dos chicas pasaron con dificultad por entre todas las chicas que las miraban con cara de odio y confusión. Cada uno de los chicos (Omi y Ken) abrazó a su "supuesta novia" correspondiente. -Es muy importante que todas escuchen!!! -dijo Ken- Estas dos chicas son las novias mía y la de Omi. Mi novia es Sasaki y la novia de Omi es Sae.  
  
-Sí -dijo Omi apoyando su cabecita linda ^_^ en el hombro de Sae- y la que se atreva a hacerle daño a Sae las pagará muy caras   
  
- Lo mismo con Sasaki -dijo Ken   
  
Las dos frases sonaban muy en serio y las chicas temían que el plan del noviazgo tuviera algún doble propósito escondido.  
  
- Ahora -dijo Aya con frialdad y una mirada maliciosa- LARGUENSE!!!   
  
Las chicas visitantes se fueron desilusionadas, sin decir ni una palabra salieron de la tienda, el silencio era tenso.  
  
- Gracias -dijo Aya frío como de costumbre, pero en su voz se notaba un tono de alivio y confianza.  
  
- Sí, chicas, se lucieron totalmente -dijo Omi guiñándoles un ojo.  
  
- O..Omi -dijo Sae sonrojada.  
  
- ¿Sí? - dijo Omi con su sonrisa sincera y angelical.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa si desde ahora tenemos problemas con esas chicas?  
  
- No te preocupes por eso, somos amigos, y en agradecimiento, las protegeremos, seremos sus escoltas -dijo Ken a las chicas dejando a Omi con la boca abierta sin poder hablar.  
  
- Chicas!!! No se vayan!!! -dijo Yôhji a la multitud que ya no estaba.  
  
- Ya déjate Yôhji -dijo Aya.  
  
Las chicas pasaron el día en la florería, oscureció y los chicos (Ken y Omi) se ofrecieron para ir a dejarlas al departamento.  
  
Caminando:  
  
- Todavía no puedo creer lo que hicieron por nosotros chicas, muchas gracias -dijo Omi a Sae besándola en LA MEJILLA. Sae estaba roja como tomate, no sabía que decir.  
  
- Omi, me estás bromeando???, no hicimos nada de nada, ustedes planearon todo, ustedes lo pusieron en práctica, ustedes les hablaron a las chicas, no hay porqué agradecernos -dijo Sae todavía como un tomate.  
  
- ¡Claro que hicieron algo! -dijo Ken- Ustedes fueron lo más importante, sin ustedes no habría funcionada, y por eso les agradecemos, ya que no queríamos que Yôhji y Aya aparecieran como nuestros novios.  
  
- Bueno, aquí es, muchas gracias chicos -Sae extendió su mano para estrechárselas a Omi y Ken, Sasaki hizo lo mismo- Nos vemos mañana.  
  
- Pasaremos por Uds. -dijo Omi- no queremos que una turba furiosa de chicas enloquecidas y maniáticas las aplaste como moscas -todos se rieron a carcajadas del comentario de Omi.  
  
- Sayonara!!! -dijo Sasaki a los chicos que se alejaban a través de las sombras.  
  
Las sombras de los chicos se alejaban cada vez más, y las chicas ya se tenían que ir a acostar. 


End file.
